


Power Struggle

by soubutt



Category: Loveless
Genre: Control, Loss of Control, M/M, Omorashi, Power Dynamics, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubutt/pseuds/soubutt
Summary: Nisei was never sure what it was about Seimei.In which Seimei controls everything about Nisei.





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission!

From the very start, Nisei was never sure what it was about Seimei.

Nisei had always been a realistic person. He never thought that he had the capacity for things like fantasy, though it was never something that he’d tried out, as he’d never had no desire to. Pre-Seimei, his life had been—almost strangely normal. Or, at least, it’d been comparable to the lives of every other person his age. He did what was expected of him, going to school, joining clubs, doing well on his exams, getting a girlfriend, among other things, knowing that there was something that was definitely _not normal_ about him, but always being painfully aware of where the line that divided the normal and the abnormal was and always being careful to not cross it. He could act, and he was perfectly fine with doing so, always able to ignore the boredom and the general numbness that met every action he took.

All that changed with Seimei, though, and Nisei wasn’t completely sure how it’d happened. He wanted to think it was a gradual thing, something that had taken place over the course of the last few months, but sitting here now, watching as Seimei sat in his apartment, head bowed as he read some book that Nisei hadn’t cared much about, he couldn’t exactly remember what _normal_ had been. He couldn’t recall what it’d been like before this, what it had felt like, and it was sitting here, now, trying to ignore the physical sensations that had started to become something far more than just noticeable, that he realized how much things had begun to spiral out of control.

No, that wasn’t right. Things were still being controlled. It just wasn’t by him anymore. This wasn’t the first time Nisei had realized that things weren’t in his control anymore, but it was the first time that that realization had hit him so viscerally.

He hated the reason almost as much as he hated the realization itself.

He’d been sitting here, on the ground of his own apartment, for the last few hours. He had no idea how long it’d been and had lost track of time long ago. At some point, darkness had fallen outside, at which point Nisei still hadn’t moved and Seimei had been the one to turn on a light before wordlessly going back to his reading. The apartment was dark besides that, the rest of the rooms pitch black aside from the living room, with its one light on. Nisei had barely moved since getting home. Originally, he’d tried busying himself with schoolwork or reading news sites on his phone, but he’d stopped doing even that and had, without even realizing it, resolved to sit in silence, near motionless, watching Seimei and the rest of his apartment as the seconds slowly ticked into hours.

It wasn’t like Nisei hadn’t thought about getting up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He did, now more than ever, because the time was starting to catch up to him and the pulling Nisei felt on his bladder was no longer something he could actually ignore. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to get up and it wasn’t like it was _hard_ to pull himself up, walk to the bathroom, and relieve himself.

It was that he _couldn’t_.

Nisei had always been a realistic person, and the thought that he was _unable_ to get himself to get up and piss was ridiculous. Physically, he could. His body was completely capable of going through the actions. No matter what, though, Nisei _couldn’t_.

This ritual had started a while ago. Nisei couldn’t place when. Maybe it had just been something they always did. Nisei would come home and sometimes he would find Seimei already here. Other times Seimei would arrive later. Regardless, Seimei always came in, sat down, and went directly into either reading or working on other things. Nisei would fall into a routine and would offer Seimei tea or whatever else he had on hand and then he would sit on the floor, and he would wait.

For a while, Nisei never knew what he was waiting for, and then, slowly, he noticed a pattern. He’d wait and wait and wait and he wouldn’t even consider getting up until Seimei finally said something. It was a slow process, and it wasn’t until it’d been fully implemented that Nisei realized that he’d been trained to wait for Seimei’s command.

Lately, these sessions had been getting longer. Originally, Seimei would be here for an hour or two at the most and now—now he was here long past nightfall and giving no indication that he was going to leave any time soon. He looked just as involved in his reading as he’d been when Nisei first came home. This was the first time he’d stayed so long, and the first time Nisei had run into this problem.

He’d gotten up before, on different days, but never without saying something. Never without telling Seimei and never without indirectly asking permission.

He couldn't do it. He couldn’t bring himself to get up, not without that permission. He had no idea _why_ —he was a realistic person and this was such a simple problem with such a simple solution, and yet, his body refused to move and Nisei continued to sit, the pressure in his lower abdomen growing with every passing second.

His need to relieve himself had gotten to the point that Nisei had started fidgeting. He forced himself to keep it subtle at first, but even that was getting hard and right now, Nisei was finding himself pressing his legs together, trying to measure his breathing and keep it even, tightening the muscles in his thighs as he tried to keep himself from letting go. The heat in his lower stomach was becoming unbearable and when Nisei dropped his head slightly, he _swore_ he could see a slight bulge, just barely there but enough to be noticeable.

He kept silent, keeping the quiet between them, only broken by the rustling of Nisei moving and crossing his legs and the pages of Seimei’s book rustling as he turned them. If Seimei had any idea what he was doing to him, he gave no indication of it, never looking away or wearing any other expression than the one he’d had when Nisei had found him here hours before.

He didn’t know how long ago he’d realized that he needed to pee, but by now, the pulling and pressure at Nisei’s bladder had surpassed the mark of being simply uncomfortable and crossed the territory into actual _pain_. He focused hard, keeping his breathing even and forcing any sounds down, but behind his attempts to keep a neutral face, he had his teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists, tight enough that his nails dug into his palm, if only to give himself a distraction from the pain brewing in his abdomen.

This was horrible. It was painful and Nisei was sweating under the pressure and the attempts to get himself to just _stand up_. But this was _far_ better than the alternative and right now, that was all that mattered.

Nisei knew that this could be very easily ended. The solution here was simple, even if it wasn’t the solution Nisei actually wanted. He was well aware of what it was. All he had to do to end this, to be able to get up and walk to the bathroom and relieve his aching bladder, was to _ask_. He could end this with a simple question, a request for permission, and then he could go. But Nisei wasn’t about to do that.

He’d been trained. Like a dog. Trained, as if he were some animal that needed to be controlled. He knew it was happening now and even if he’d been trained to sit on the floor and wait while Seimei took care of whatever he was doing, he wasn’t about to ask permission from someone else to use the bathroom. He wasn’t a child. And he wasn’t an animal. He didn’t _need_ permission.

Nisei breathed out hard, another violent ache pressing at him, bladder throbbing. He made a decision, then, or at least, he tried to.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

His voice felt too loud for the room, as if it somehow filled every corner of it, forcibly cutting the silence between them. His words were rushed and the way they ran together was unbecoming of him, the Beloved Fighter, and he only hoped that Seimei wouldn’t comment on that.

He didn’t move. The words fell heavy in the air, and Nisei made no move to get up.

Seimei raised his head, glancing at him over his reading glasses, raising an eyebrow at him, “Are you?”

Nisei fell back into silence and still didn’t move.

He swallowed hard and Seimei made no further comment and Nisei could only watch, nails digging into his palms, as Seimei lowered his head again and went right back to what he was doing before, not even giving Nisei another glance, like he’d expected it, as if he’d known that Nisei wouldn’t get up.

All Nisei could do was let out a hiss. He didn’t get up. He didn’t move. He stayed right where he was, squeezing his legs tighter together. Somehow, talking and hearing Seimei respond had made things worse, and Nisei didn’t know how that was even possible. He’d been in a bad state before announcing that he was going to the bathroom, and he was even worse off now, the pulling in his bladder near unbearable. He could feel the waistband of his pants digging into his abdomen, impossibly tight and just making him squirm more at the added pressure.

If he could just relieve the pressure a little—maybe he could make it. He had no idea how much longer it’d be or how long Seimei was planning to stay here, but if he could make things a _little_ better, maybe he could hold it. Nisei had good self control and had a knack for keeping a straight face. Surely holding his bladder a little longer wasn’t an issue.

He was careful not to draw Seimei’s attention, moving as much as his body allowed him to. He forced himself to stop digging his nails into his palms, letting his eyes fall shut as he breathed out, keeping his breath even as he tried to distance himself from the pressing, aching pressure in his lower stomach. He sat back and silently, he dared to put his hand on his stomach, pushing up his shirt just enough to expose a sliver of his skin. He pressed his fingertips under the waistband of his pants, hissing in relief as it took some of the pressure off of his bladder.

From here, Nisei could see a definite bulge where he’d pushed up his shirt. His lower stomach, right where the aching, full, pain was centered, pushed out further than it usually was and when Nisei moved a curious hand over it, it was solid and touching his lower stomach hurt more than anything else, causing him to bite back another hiss.

Seimei chose that moment to glance up at him again, and Nisei could _swear_ that he saw the hint of a smile on his usually blank face, “I thought you were going to the bathroom?”

Nisei was well aware of how pathetic he looked right now, slightly hunched over, red and sweaty, long black hair starting to fall into his face, his fingers pushed under the waistband of his pants and his shirt slightly pulled up. However, Seimei said nothing about that, so Nisei felt no need to acknowledge his current state of being. He swallowed hard again and concentrated, forcing his voice to come out solid and confident, only hoping that he wasn’t betraying any of his desperation, “I am.”

“Right there?” Seimei asked him, and Nisei was sure, then, that he could see the beginnings of a small, wicked smirk on Seimei’s lips. “That’s certainly unbecoming of you. Though, I suppose this _is_ your apartment… isn’t it?”

It felt like Seimei was asking something else but between fighting to keep his neutral face and focusing on keeping the pressure in his lower stomach from bursting, he couldn’t even begin to figure out what Seimei meant.

“No,” Nisei told him, drawing a sharp breath in as his bladder throbbed. He pressed his legs tighter together, flexing the muscles in his thighs in an attempt to get himself to stop thinking about it so much. He continued on, gritting his teeth together, “I’ll go when I’m ready.”

Seimei kept looking at him, and Nisei felt like the other could see right through him. He expected him to say something, to scold him, to reveal that he _knew_ , but Seimei only lowered his head again, looking back at his book. Momentary relief filled Nisei at not being scrutinized, but it was short lived because without looking up from his book, Seimei said one last thing.

“You know, Nisei,” His voice was sickly sweet, like sticky, thick honey. “All you have to do is ask.”

He did know.

Not only did he know, but he’d _planned_ this.

The idea made heat flare up in his chest, only adding to the painful fire that was already in his body. He clenched his teeth together, narrowing his eyes at Seimei, but Seimei did nothing. He didn’t even spare Nisei a passing glance. He just sat there, legs tucked under him, reading whatever gruesome thing he was working on this week, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing to Nisei and showing no inclination of leaving.

Ask, he’d said. Nisei _wouldn’t_. He wasn’t helpless. He had his own apartment, his own wants and desires, his own relationships, his own _life_.

And Nisei knew that somewhere along the way, he’d lost every single one of those things. Seimei came and went in his apartment as he wanted. Nisei had never _wanted_ anything until now and the only things he wanted were aligned with Seimei’s desires. He had no other relationships. He’d burned bridges with Mimuro, his parents were out of the picture, his family even more distant than his parents, and his odd relationship with Gomon Mikado and her partner had been tarnished the moment Nisei had laid his hands on her. Seimei was the only person he had, the only person left after a web of sadistic destruction. The idea that his life was _his_ was laughable when everything in his world revolved around Seimei and Seimei only.

Somewhere along the way, Nisei had lost everything, including his own dignity. Now, he was sitting here, like a trained pet, waiting for permission to go to the bathroom, nothing more than a domesticated animal commanded to do its master’s bidding.

It didn’t take much longer. He’d already lost his dignity by continuing to sit here when he had two perfectly working legs and a working bathroom. Not asking had been an attempt to try to maintain some self-respect, but with the realization that Seimei knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him, he knew that that was long gone.

With nothing left to lose, Nisei shut his eyes tightly, swallowing a groan of pain as he gave in, voice shaking and words running together once more, “Can I go to the bathroom—?”

He waited. And slowly, he opened his eyes, finding that Seimei had finally closed his book and set it down on the table in front of him, giving his full attention to Nisei. He stared at Nisei for a long, long moment, that horrible, cruel smile on his face the entire time, and Nisei tried desperately to read him, coming up with nothing over and over again.

Seimei was a man of few words and this was no exception.

“No.”

He said it with that smile on his face and it seemed to grow as soon as the single word fell in the open, tense air between them.

Nisei’s heart felt like it was going to stop at any moment. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Seimei could hear it beating, the sound of it thundering in his own ears until it drowned out everything else around them, boxing Nisei into a small, tight world with only Seimei.

“What—”

“No,” Seimei repeated. He drummed his fingers on Nisei’s wood coffee table and then slowly, he pulled himself up, standing, Nisei raising his head to follow him. Even here, in the dim living room, Seimei seemed to glow, like he was the only important thing in this world. He was graceful, always so graceful, even as he stepped over to Nisei, standing in front of him, towering over him. He stared down at him with that smirk, the same smile that Nisei had seen directed at others, fixing Nisei with his hard gaze, “You’re not going anywhere. You waited too long to ask. You clearly need to learn your lesson. If you want to go, you can go right here, on the living room floor. Just like a dog, right, Nisei?”

Nisei broke, panting, breathing hard. It hurt and it felt like it hurt more than anything else he’d ever experienced, even though Nisei _knew_ he’d been through injuries that were definitely worse than a full bladder. Still, he couldn’t stand it, pressing both legs tightly together, shoving both his hands between his thighs and squeezing his crotch as his overly full bladder threatened to burst.

“I—” His voice was nothing more than a pathetic whimper. Seimei’s face twisted into an expression of displeasure, though the smirk stayed.

“This isn’t a choice. I’m not asking you. You’re not going anywhere and I’m not leaving until I see your punishment carried out in full.”

Seimei fell silent. Nisei made no attempt to say anything else. There was quiet between them, filled only with Nisei’s heavy, labored panting, and he managed to swallow thickly one last time before he broke completely.

It was the hopelessness that did him in. When Seimei said something, he spoke truth into his words, and Nisei knew far, far better than to question him. Seimei wasn’t going to let him go and he was going to stand here until Nisei peed himself on his living room floor like an animal. There was no hope of getting up and going to the bathroom. He couldn’t. His body wouldn’t move, wouldn’t listen to any urgings his brain gave it to just get up and walk to the bathroom. It was hopeless. There was nothing but Seimei’s words, and his word was law.

The cry that ripped itself from Nisei’s throat wasn’t a sound he knew he could make. It was desperate and high pitched and more than anything else— _pathetic_.

He didn’t even bother to take his hands away. With another ache that filled his entire body, Nisei stopped fighting it so hard and in that moment, he felt the warm, strong-smelling urine start to leak out of him, a burst of it filling his underwear and wetting his crotch. He dropped his head, breathing hard, eyes blown wide open as he watched.

It didn’t take long for his pants to be completely soaked, his piss dripping down his thighs and soaking through the material, creating a puddle on the floor and wetting the hands still shoved between his thighs. He continued to pant, emptying himself, relief filling him as he watched his pants and the floor become darker and darker as the piss trickled out of him.

It felt like forever, forever of just sitting there, under Seimei’s harsh gaze, wetting himself, but eventually, it slowed to a drip and warm, sickeningly comforting relief filling him and seeping into his every limb. Finally, it was all out and the urine was rapidly cooling on his pants, making him want nothing more than to get out of his clothes. He didn’t dare, though, sitting still and slouched over, and he slowly raised his head, long hair falling over his sweaty, red face. He didn’t dare meet Seimei’s eyes, instead staring at that smirk.

“I hope you learned your lesson about asking for what you want,” Seimei told him, his voice feeling like the only sound in the entire world right now. “And maybe you learned a little about your place, as well. Regardless, I expect you to have this all cleaned up by tomorrow.”

With that, Seimei was leaving, stepping pointedly around the puddle Nisei had created. Nisei didn’t move, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Seimei getting his shoes on and preparing to leave. The door opened, there were a couple footsteps, and then the door slammed shut, leaving Nisei alone in his dim apartment, sitting in a puddle of his own urine, trying to figure out when things had spiraled so far out of his control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [Deafmic!](https://deafmic.tumblr.com/) Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
